


What a way to make a living

by the_gabih



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gabih/pseuds/the_gabih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzaku is fairly ambivalent about Lelouch's office. His desk, though- that, he likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a way to make a living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JRPendragon (Orrien)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrien/gifts).



"Lelouch," Suzaku panted, his fingers scrabbling for purchase on the smooth surface of the desk. "Lelouch, please."

They didn't have time to draw this out. The door was unlocked; even with the guards posted to the door outside, there were at least five people who had the authority to directly bypass them, and three of those were not known for knocking first.

Lelouch, however, did not seem overly bothered by this. At least, going by his apparent reluctance to get down to business and just fuck Suzaku already. It wasn't that his fingers weren't incredible, slender and dexterous and ridiculously talented at finding sensitive spots Suzaku had never known he'd had. He loved those fingers. He loved those fingers a lot. He just didn't particularly fancy having someone walk in while he still had three of them up his arse.

And stroking over his prostate perfectly, fuck. Suzaku shuddered and bit back a moan. He could all but see Lelouch's smirk, even without turning his head.

"I'm sorry, what was that? Were you asking for more, Suzaku?"

He could feel Lelouch's pinky finger nudging at the edge of his hole, and he wanted, of course he did. He wanted to know how it would feel to take Lelouch in up to the knuckle, to maybe work up to more than that, but now was not the time. "I was- I am asking. Fuck." He turned his head to one side, resting it on the cool wood beneath. Like this he could see Lelouch's face a bit- and yep, the smirk was exactly how he imagined. The same one he got, in fact, as when he'd just pulled off one of his more elaborate plots. Suzaku had never been entirely sure how to feel about that, and it was very difficult to try articulating those feelings when Lelouch's finger was still rubbing over his prostate with an unerring rhythm.

So he set his sights a little lower. "I'm asking you," he managed. Slowly, between whimpers. "To fuck me."

Lelouch hummed. "Well," he said eventually, "you might have said so to begin with."

 _I did, you dick._ Or he'd been going to, at least. But Suzaku held back the retort because Lelouch was finally, finally sliding his fingers out until Suzaku's ass clenched around nothing. Behind him, Lelouch plucked a tissue from the box, wiping his fingers with a meticulousness that was maddening. Suzaku canted his arse up invitingly, but otherwise stayed quiet. He was so close, so close now, he couldn't afford to have Lelouch decide to back out now. He could very well decide that that was enough for the time being and send Suzaku on his way, wrecked and with a raging hard-on. It wouldn't be the first time.

But no. Instead, Suzaku heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down (because of course Lelouch had kept all his clothes on, even while Suzaku was laid bare). Then the rustle of fabric against skin before Lelouch reached out for the bottle of lube by Suzaku's elbow. A click of the cap, a moment's silence while it was poured onto Lelouch's fingers, that little almost-sigh of breath he always made when his cock was first touched, and then...

Oh. _Oh,_ that was it. Suzaku held his breath as Lelouch thrust in shallowly, just the head of his cock breaching him to begin with, and pulling out entirely when he drew back. But the next thrust took him further in, and the next, and the next, slow rocks of Lelouch's hips that had Suzaku clutching at things again. He was fairly sure there was a page or two from a document of some importance crumpled in his left hand, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not now, not when Lelouch's dick was splitting him open so perfectly.

Suzaku's own cock throbbed between his legs, heavy and hard, but he ignored it. Lelouch hadn't said he could touch it, so he wouldn't. He could be good. He was good. He did as he was told, and when Lelouch bent over and pressed himself along the length of Suzaku's back, it was the feeling of his pleased smile that kept Suzaku from protesting the fact that that movement meant that the thrusting stopped. Even when he stayed there, his hands running along Suzaku's sides and down his arms. Even then, when he drew it out. Even then, he was good. 

"See?" Lelouch murmured. "You can be patient for me. I knew you could." 

Suzaku whimpered, pushing back against Lelouch's cock even as he entwined his fingers with his own. "Please," he said. "Need you." 

"You have me," Lelouch told him, sounding faintly amused as he pressed a kiss to his back. "What now?" 

"You know... nnh." Suzaku shot a look over his shoulder, and Lelouch gave him a winning smile, his fingertips moving away from Suzaku's cock and over to his hip. The touch had been a fleeting, light one, but still utterly unfair. "Fuck me. I want. I want you to fuck me." 

"There we go." Lelouch sounded honestly proud of him for saying it, and there was a delighted answering flutter in Suzaku's chest. He made a small pleased noise to echo it, trailing off into a startled moan when Lelouch straightened and gives a sudden sharp shove of his hips. It was strong enough that Suzaku slid forward a little way, the desk slicked up by his sweat, but he pushed back again, using Lelouch's grasp on his hips to his advantage and driving him still further in, still deeper. 

Lelouch leaned forward again; Suzaku could see him clutching at the edge of the desk for extra leverage, could hear him panting hard. Lelouch's lack of physical prowess had been much less of a problem since they stopped being the rebellion and started being politicians, but if Suzaku wanted a really hard fuck, he usually had to get Lelouch on his back and do the bulk of the work himself. That wasn't really an option just now, not if they were going to keep it quick (however good Lelouch's chair had proven for fucking), but there were other ways of managing. Like... 

Well, like that. Like Lelouch slowing from a thrust to a steady grind and working a finger in alongside his cock. Suzaku hissed, but welcomed it, encouraged by Lelouch's low, pleased murmuring. The stretch burned, but in the best way., and he could take it. He knew he could. Lelouch knew, too, and that- that was important. That felt even better than the physical feeling. 

"Touch yourself," Lelouch said, because Suzaku had been good, because Suzaku had taken it and he was pleased. And Suzaku did. He wrapped his hand around his cock and panted and was good and when he came, it was in the surety that Lelouch was proud of him. It was to the feeling of Lelouch drawing his finger out and kissing along his spine and fucking him even as the shudders of pleasure subsided. 

Suzaku waited, because it never took long for Lelouch to follow him, and this time was no exception. A grunt, a sudden rush of wet heat inside him, and Lelouch was still. His breath fanned out over Suzaku's back, hot on the exhale, cooler when he breathed in, and slower every time. Finally, he kissed Suzaku's back again, then stood straight. He pulled out and reached for the tissues again, and Suzaku made a small soft noise when Lelouch touched one of them to his arse. 

"I'd like to clean this up another way," he confessed, as he worked the tissue over Suzaku's inner thighs. "But that'll have to wait until tonight." 

"Is that a promise?" Suzaku murmured, feeling a little sleepy. Lelouch's hum was amused. 

"If you'd like." 

"I would like." 

_"Good." Lelouch's hand withdrew, and while Suzaku didn't see the moment he got rid of the tissue, his eyelids fluttering closed as they were, he definitely felt the slap to his arse that followed._

"Hey!" 

"No sleeping yet. You have to make it through until tonight, remember?" 

Suzaku grumbled but straightened, pulling his underwear up gingerly. "I'm not going to be up for a marathon or anything, just so you're aware." 

"That's quite alright," Lelouch said. "I'll take care of you." He ran a second tissue over his softening cock, and Suzaku was momentarily distracted. Getting his shirt buttons mixed up was less to do with that and more to do with getting Lelouch to do them up for him, because Suzaku had a soft spot for that, and by the quirk of Lelouch's eyebrow he thought he might have worked that out. Whatever he thought of it, though, he said nothing. Just finished making himself look presentable before slapping Suzaku's hands away from his shirt and finishing the job for him. 

"What would I do without you," Suzaku cooed, only half joking. Lelouch gave him a light shove to the chest for it, then pulled him in for a kiss. 

"Back to work, General," he murmured, though going by the continued kissing, he wasn't at all inclined to follow through on that. Suzaku grinned, his hands stroking down Lelouch's hips and about to grab his arse when the office door swung open. He leapt back guiltily, but CC seemed entirely unconvinced by the performance from where she was leaning in the doorway. Lelouch, too, looked unruffled. 

"I thought you were still out wandering the countryside?" he said, as though he hasn't had his cock up Suzaku's arse less than five minutes prior. CC shrugged. 

"It's very difficult to get pizza out there. And besides, you still have my coupon page." She strode forward and Suzaku scuttled back, fighting the impulse to fidget as she rifled through the desk drawer. His come was still splattered on the surface, shit shit _shit_ , and Lelouch, the dick, was just settling down in his chair like that was nothing. 

Which... okay, it probably was. Goodness knows CC had caught them in far more compromising positions before. But it was the principle of the thing, dammit. And he could swear she was drawing out the search on purpose. 

Finally she stood, paper in hand and only the hint of a smirk on her face, and nodded to both of them. "I'll leave you two alone, then. Lelouch, your credit card details are still the same, right?" 

Lelouch sighed, but there was a smile on his face nonetheless. "Yes. Just try not to bankrupt me during your pizza reunion, won't you?" 

"I can't promise anything. Have fun!" 

The second the door closed behind her, Suzaku grabbed for the box of tissues and started scrubbing furiously at the desk. Lelouch, with his placidness and his quiet smirk, was not helping his efforts. "Exhibitionist," Suzaku muttered. Lelouch only smiled wider. 

"Red is a good colour on you," he said, as though he were casually musing aloud. "I should have you wear it more often." 

Suzaku threw the soiled tissues in the bin with perhaps a little more force than was necessary. He opened his mouth to retort, but before he could manage, Lelouch had appeared at his side and was kissing him again. Which was frankly cheating, but it didn't stop Suzaku kissing back until they were both a little breathless. 

"Go on," Lelouch said eventually, even as he reached up in a vain attempt to tame Suzaku's hair. "You have a world security meeting this afternoon, don't you?" 

"I do," Suzaku nodded. Then, more hesitantly, "tonight, though?" 

"Tonight... well. I think we'll both have to make a special effort to be home early, don't you?" 

And for all that Suzaku knew this afternoon's meeting would drag on, that trying to get the world military into any kind of order would likely take most of the rest of the day, he nodded. Because no way was he going to let world politics come between him and that. 


End file.
